twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mocha Enterprises
A company no longer, Mocha Enterprises has been liquidated. Gone. Kaput. 'Background' Conception ] :It was a rainy day, almost a year ago. Sweet Mocha was preparing herself a coffee when an idea popped into her head. What if she were to build her family's shop? She then began to brainstorm. Coming up with idea after idea of where she wanted her café to grow and expand to. She claims it to be the most creative day of her life. The beginning :This was the hardest part. The paperwork to get everything started was the worst for Sweet Mocha. This began her stress issues. It is in that moment that she started to drink coffee not only for enjoyment, but because she needed it. Cup after cup she'd drink, driving herself mad. The "even out" :Eventually, the hard part was over. Work went back to normal. By this time, her coffee addiction was set in concrete. Nothing really seemed to be happening with the company, and Mocha began to worry that she'd failed :As an attempt to calm herself, she branched out to other companies. Getting investments and shipping plans set up. When she saw business picking up, she grew proud of herself. The boom :In the early days of Mocha's ownership of the company, things were slow. She had old, malfunctioning machines and no money to fix anything to improve the quality of her products. Then, one day she got a large investor. Baseline Brass pledged a large sum that gave her shop the boost it needed. She purchased new machines and better seating for ponies. Merging :Now with the business taking off, she approached Little Strongheart, who had no staff and wasn't very busy. She offered a conglomerate merger, a partnership and the bison accepted. Since then she's continued to merge and grow with other businesses. The Factory :On the 1st of June 2014, Mocha contacted The Mayor of Ponyville and asked about a building she could lease. In time they came upon an abandoned chocolate factory and Mocha bought it up. The following Monday her and her employee's started to spruce the place up. Some help from Cheese Sandwich was also appreciated. :She plans on turning this building into the Research and Development Sector of Mocha Enterprises, and it will be seen over by Jason Alpha and Knit Wise. Their job will be to develop new products, machinery, and flavors. :The building consists of a spacious main floor, here is where the lab and testing rooms will go. The second floor is composed of offices. The basement has some boilers and a bunch of old scraps. The accident :On the 28th of August, a bad feeling turned into an awful discovery. It began with a simple hunch that something had gone to the dogs. Mocha, previously on break, rushed back to the café. Checking through the newspapers, she found that her train that shipped her coffee beans had an accident! Every bean was roasted. None were spared, not even the children. :Infuriated, Mocha set out to find who done did it. Ranging from Baseline Brass, to Sir Ket, and even random background ponies. That night, she did not rest. Sadly her interrogation results varied between crying and confused ponies. 'A new HQ' :Ever since the birth of the enterprise, Mocha has used her small little office in the café. When Rico was hired as her accountant, things began cramped. Mocha realized she needed a new office. :Upon some brainstorming, Mocha decided to go big. She was going to set up a new café, as well as a business center, central office, and an overall HQ. She made haste to get the designs, contractors, and materials. The construction took around three months and was finished on Monday, 14/9/14. :The building consists of five floors and stands tall on the edge of town. Its frame is comprised of a mixture of wood, glass, and steel. *'First Floor:' New Café *'Second Floor:' Lounge area (Business meetings and employee relaxation) *'Third Floor:' Main Business Center *'Fourth Floor:' Record keeping, file storage, and accounting. *'Fifth Floor:' Mocha's Office Restricted *'Basement:' Boilers, machine logic computer. 'The End' :Early in January of 2015, Sweet Mocha caved to Greed. She became a twisted, cruel monster. She attempted to swipe every business away from their owners thanks to a certain loophole in their contracts. She used not only brain, but brawn as well. An army of mechanical Mochas to brute force companies away from their owners. Thankfully, the townsponies o fPonyville wouldn't have any of it. They fought back and won! Mocha Enterprises was liquidated and the factories were impounded. That was the end for this company. 'Current Partners' :All businesses have been returned to their owners. Employees 'OOC Stuff' Hey there! Mocha's player, User:TubaPony, here! For tips and info on my RP click that previous link. This section will be for telling you about how to join Mocha Enterprises and what to do! Mocha Enterprises is dead! :The enterprise is dead. It's been liquidated. Mocha will no longer be taking applicants. Category:Businesses